


No Taksies-Backsies

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from one of those tumblr AU lists: accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Taksies-Backsies

 

It’s nearly three in the morning when Bucky finally stumbles out of the bar, drunk to the point where his vision is blurry and his speech is slurred. He searches in his pockets for his phone, finds that he’s lost it somewhere between bar no. 2 and bar no. 3, and pulls out his wallet instead, hoping that the telephone box nearby is functional. Luckily, he’s got the most important number memorised.

"Clint," he slurs into the phone as soon as someone answers. "Can you come pick me up? I’m outside this…Penthouse."

"Who is this?"

"Fuck, I don’t even know where I am, I’m so fucking drunk, just come get me will you."

The person at the other end of the line doesn’t reply immediately. “I think you have the wrong number.” He says finally and Bucky groans loudly.

"Barton, this isn’t the time for jokes, I’m calling you from a fucking telephone box."

"Okay, I’ll be there soon."

Bucky hangs up the phone with another groan. His head is spinning and throbbing and he can’t stand on his own two feet, instead leaning on the telephone box while he waits for his ride. Twenty minutes later a car slows down across the street and a blond man gets out, starts walking towards him.

"You’re not Barton,"

The man smiles faintly. “No, I’m not, but you did call me for a ride…so…” he gestures towards his car with a nod.

Bucky frowns even more, but he follows the man and gets in his car anyway. “You’re telling me you got up in the middle of the night and came all the way here to give a stranger a ride home?”

"Well, you sounded pretty bad on the phone." The man says as he starts the engine and they drive in silence for a while before he speaks up again. "So, where to?"

Bucky mumbles something incoherent in response; his eyelids are heavy and his mouth is dry, and the car seat is surprisingly comfortable for a nap… He drifts off before managing to give the man a correct address.

He wakes up twelve hours later to find himself in strange surroundings. His back is sore from having fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position on the sofa, and his head hurts even worse.

"Morning," a voice says from somewhere behind him and Bucky jumps up instantly.

"Morning?" He replies with a hint of a question in his voice. "Um, where the hell am I?"

"You know, for a soldier I figured you’d be better trained in being aware of your location."

Bucky frowns at the man. “Who the fuck are you?” He asks, maybe sounding more aggressive than he'd intended. 

The man turns and looks at him with his blue eyes wide open. “Steve Rogers,” he walks forward and extends a hand. “Nice meeting you, James B. Barnes.” He says, nodding at the chain hanging from around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky grimaces when he looks down and sees his dog tags. “Right,” he mutters and shakes Steve’s extended hand. “Likewise. And it’s Bucky, actually.” He says with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. I’m not used to waking up in handsome strangers’ apartments.”

Steve’s cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, even if he tries to hide it by turning towards the stove again. “Do you want breakfast? There’s coffee and aspirin, too.”

Bucky is torn between not wanting to be more of a burden to Steve, and wanting to satisfy his hunger and get rid of his hangover as soon as possible.

"I already went through the effort of making it, so you might as well eat it." Steve smiles at him, as if he'd been reading Bucky's mind.

"Are you some kind of a saint?" Bucky asks as he digs into his plate. "I mean, you pick me up, you set your couch for me to sleep on, and you make me breakfast in the morning. And for all you know I could've been a psychotic serial killer."

Steve laughs out loud. "You couldn't even walk straight, Bucky," he says and the utterance of his name is like music to Bucky's ears. "If either one of us was in any real danger last night, it was you. Besides, I hear hangovers can be quite bad."

Bucky grunts, both in agreement and in annoyance at himself for getting mind-numbingly drunk. Then he catches on. "Are you telling me you've never had a hangover?"

Steve grins at him as he shrugs. "Nope."

"Ugh," Bucky groans as he sips his coffee and Steve laughs again. "Do you even _have_ flaws?"

"You'd be surprised."

Bucky looks up to see the man leaning on his elbows on the table across from him, and for a moment he's caught off guard; his gaze wanders from Steve's sky-blue depths to his perfect pink mouth and they look at each other for a moment longer than what would be considered normal.

"We should go out,"

Bucky's eyebrows shoot up and then he realises Steve looks just as surprised as he is, as if his question had flown out of his mouth on its own volition.

"Um," Steve leans back into his seat. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from, really." he says with a bashful smile and gets up, clearing the plates off the table.

"Okay,"

"What?"

"Okay, as in, yes," Bucky smiles at him. "We should definitely go out."

"Okay..."

Bucky gets up and walks around so he's face to face with Steve. "Come on, don't look so surprised. You're the one who did the asking out."

"That was accidental." Steve blushes as they make eye contact again.

"Huh," Bucky tilts his head to the side. "Well, no taksies-backsies!" he proclaims before grabbing Steve's waist and pulling him close for a kiss.

 


End file.
